Mas que solo musica
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Cuatro chicos con un gran amor por la musica y una gran amistad. Oportunidades, romances, problemas, risas y muchas cosas mas que empiezan con un festival musical
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: No cederé ante la súbita lluvia **

¿Algo que deteste? La lluvia ¿Algo que odie? El primer día de escuela ¿Y qué podría hacer mi día de lo peor? Que mi primer día de segundo año de preparatoria tuviera que llover, en definitiva, mi suerte es terrible. No quería salir, tal vez debería encerrarme en mi cuarto y esperar que mi tío se fuera, así podría quedarme durmiendo pero mi "querido" tío me tomó de la oreja y con un "muévete" me sacó de la casa.

El muy desgraciado dijo que se le hacía tarde y lo más cerca que podía dejarme del instituto era a una cuadra, pero sé que simplemente no le apetece encontrarse al director. Saqué un paraguas y me fui lo más rápido que pude desde el auto hasta la entrada del instituto. Suspiré, dejé el paraguas con otros en un pequeño cilindro en la entrada y luego me encaminé a buscar la cartelera con las listas de los salones respectivos.

_2 "B"_

Ahí estaba mi nombre, sin fijarme en otras cosas me encaminé a tal aula. Tomé asiento y me recosté en la mesa esperando que llegara el profesor, esperaba ni quedarme dormido pronto pues el sueño me estaba ganando; pero en fin, no pasó mucho y una mujer de largo y lacio cabello rojizo entró al aula, realmente era una mujer hermosa con unos brillantes ojos azul noche.

—¡Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina-ttebane!—saludó con gran animo, pero realmente todos nos notamos sorprendidos ante la frase del final—a partir de hoy seré su profesora guía y para ir conociéndolos pasaré lista…

Me levanté de la mesa y miré a mi alrededor buscando gente conocida, inevitablemente sonreí al ver a varios de mis amigos en la misma sección; quizás no sería tan mal día…si tan solo no lloviera, creo que hubiera sido un buen comenzó de clases.

—…Hatake Kakashi-kun

—Hai…

Y ahí estaba, ese idiota de cabellos plateados y ojos negros, lo detestaba con todas mis fuerzas: engreído, obstinado, egocéntrico, popular, inteligente, pervertido, arrogante, un imbécil y mi mejor amigo. Si, así es, el reconocido Hatake Kakashi era mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde los 5 años y aunque no lo demuestre lo aprecio y sé que en el fondo él a mí, lo sé.

—…Nohara Rin-san…

—Hai

Esbocé una gran sonrisa al ver a mi amiga de cabellos castaños, ella me dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas. Rin es una gran amiga y siendo franco el amor de mi vida, pero ella –como casi todas las chicas- esta perdidamente enamorada del idiota de Kakashi.

—…Nohara Yamato-kun

—Hai

…Y su hermano, realmente a él no lo entiendo mucho pero es buena persona. Para que comprendan, ellos son mellizos, su cabello, su piel, su personalidad en cierta forma, su estatura, en fin son realmente parecidos y las únicas diferencias son su sexo y sus ojos: los de ella son marrones, los de él son negros…y realmente grandes.

—Uchiha Obito-kun—me alegra el hecho de que ellos tres estén conmigo este año— Uchiha Obito-kun—en serio, no será un mal año—¡Uchiha Obito-kun dattebane!—el grito de la profesora de hebras rojizas me sacó de mis pensamientos y con el mayor miedo del mundo atendí.

—¡Hai!—las risas de todos no me cayeron muy bien, vaya que realmente no sería un buen día, estúpida lluvia.

…

Di un largo suspiro y miré la cartelera de nuevo, ¡No había nada que pudiera hacer!, verán es obligatorio estar en un club. Yo estaba en el de música pero lo cerraron por falta de miembros y ahora debo buscar uno nuevo, no sé realmente que podría escoger, no es como si no supiera hacer nada, simplemente ninguno me llamaba la atención en particular.

—¡Obito!—en seguida reconocí la voz que me llamaba y no dude en mirar de provenía, ahí estaba Rin junto a su hermano haciéndome señas de que fuera con ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?—no me respondieron nada, sino que Rin me tomó de la mano y me jalaron al último piso del instituto que es el piso 5 y es allí donde se encuentra la mayoría des lo clubes.

Llegamos a un salón que al parecer nadie usaba, no tardé en reconocerlo: el salón de música. Ahí estaban todos los instrumentos con los que ensayábamos, reconocía absolutamente todo, hasta el idiota que estaba sentado en el suelo: Kakashi. Nos dirigimos varias miradas de indiferencia y luego todos volvimos la vista a los instrumentos: la batería, las guitarras, los bajos, el piano, los tambores, los timbales.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no veníamos aquí—comentó la castaña mientras pasaba sus manos por el piano que ella solía tocar en las clases.

—Pensar que desde que entramos a secundaria estuvimos aquí y de repente lo cierran el año pasado—esta vez habló su mellizo observando la batería con cierta nostalgia.

En este instituto hay Primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, por ello es tan grande. Entramos los cuatro a este club desde primer año de secundaria y estuvimos hasta el año pasado pues lo cerraron porque los miembros éramos realmente pocos. Agarré una de las guitarras eléctricas que había, la limpié un poco y toqué unas cuantas notas; de momento todos nos miramos de manera cómplice y una sonrisa se formó en nuestro rostro.

—Si piensas lo mismo que yo, estoy de acuerdo por primera vez contigo—sonrió de lado Kakashi antes de agarrar el bajo que estaba en el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rubio caminaba por el quinto piso del instituto Konoha cuando algo llamó su atención y era el sonido que salía de una de las aulas, se acercó y abrió un poco la puerta y observó a los cuatro jóvenes tocando varios instrumentos siguiendo un mismo patrón.

_Tiembla un viento en el laberinto que sopla un misterio imposible de resolver._

_Pues tendré que salir del._

—_Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu—_pensó el rubio sonriendo el nombre de la canción, recordó perfectamente la primera vez que esos cuatro presentaron aquella canción cuando apenas tenían solo 13 años y estaban en primera año de secundaria.

_¿Mañana lloverá y te estarás riendo?_

—No cederé ante la súbita lluvia, una canción que va contigo Obito—murmuró a la nada el rubio mirando a esos cuatro prodigios de la música.

_Date prisa, tienes que sonreír._

Escuchó como la canción llegaba a su fin y vio como esos cuatro se dedicaban en silencio nostálgicas sonrisas, no dudo más y decidió entrar sorprendiéndoles bastante y asustándolos un poco, claro, no hace falta mencionar que el peli plateado no lo demostró mucho.

—¡Minato-sensei!

—Quizás ya no podamos tener el club de música, pero ¿no les gustaría tener su propia banda?

—¡¿Eh~?!

**Continuara…**


	2. Capitulo 2: Ojo de luna

**Capitulo 2: Ojo de luna**

—Quizás ya no podamos tener el club de música, pero ¿no les gustaría tener su propia banda?

—¡¿Eh~?!

Todos quedamos realmente sorprendidos ante las palabras de nuestro antiguo profesor de música ¿nosotros? ¿Una banda? Eso sonaba demasiado increíble pero definitivamente era una locura. Los cuatro nos miramos de manera interrogativa no sabiendo que responderle al sensei, en primer lugar rara vez una banda clandestina tendría así sea un poco de fama, no lograríamos nada…pero quizás no perdíamos nada con intentarlo.

—Minato-sensei ni siquiera contamos con alguien que nos pueda ayudar en ese caso…—comentó con cierta decepción Rin, se nota que la idea le hubiera gustado bastante.

—Además no es como si tuviéramos el talento suficiente—esta vez hablo su hermano, tranquilo como siempre pero igual se veía un poco mal.

—El talento lo tienen Yamato, los cuatro son increíbles. Y pues, no he estado sin hacer nada. Últimamente he estado haciendo trabajos en unas compañías musicales y pronto comenzara un festival de bandas principiantes—las palabras del sensei nos sorprendieron un poco, nos miramos curiosos y luego al rubio con cierta emoción—; el caso da que ustedes son buenos, lo suficiente para participar y probar suerte.

—Minato-sensei, dudo mucho que el director nos de los instrumentos así como así, hasta donde tengo entendido pasado mañana se los llevan—habló tranquilo y sereno como siempre Hatake, odio admitirlo pero tenía mucha razón—no lo digo por mí, yo tengo un bajo en mi casa pero Yamato y Rin…

Miramos a los mellizos y estos desviaron la mirada con cierta tristeza, ellos no contaban con mucha ayuda económica. Verán, ellos son huérfanos desde muy pequeños y su custodia fue entregada a un tutor y realmente a ellos no les agrada mucho, es cierto que tienen un departamento y siempre les da dinero para comida, ropa y estudios pero solo hasta ahí. Me dolía ver a Rin triste así que dije lo más estúpido que pude decir en toda mi vida.

—Mi tío puede ayudarnos si se trata de dinero—me abofetee internamente, pero ver la sonrisa algo ilusionada de los Nohara valió la pena.

—Pues si es así solo hace falta su aprobación.

Todos nos miramos de nuevo, era como si habláramos con los ojos y un leve asentimiento de nuestras cabezas fue suficiente para luego mirar al sensei y asentir. La emoción me llenaba por completo debo admitirlo, nunca me imagine que podríamos tener una banda…

—Bueno yo tengo la planilla en mi casa. Nos reunimos el sábado en el café "Aves azules" a las 3 y hablamos bien todo, Obito si no es mucho pedir llevas a tu tío—sentí sudor frío al escuchar las palabras de Namikaze, pero con una fingida sonrisa respondí.

—Claro, yo le digo…—me dirá que no, estoy seguro que dirá que no, para que abro mi bocota.

—Perfecto—antes de que alguien dijera algo mas el timbre de entrada sonó y recordé que no escogí el club, bueno ya no importaba, lo escogería después—váyanse a clases, luego hablaremos.

…

El día había terminado, para mi gran mala suerte seguía lloviendo y dudaba mucho que mi tío viniera a buscarme. Busqué mi paraguas pero aun así no me apetecía irme a casa en la lluvia, realmente odiaba la lluvia con todas mis fuerzas _¿por qué_? Se preguntaran, es una muy larga historia que sinceramente no me gusta contar. Para mi gran sorpresa, un auto negro que yo conocía bien, se estacionó frente al instituto; abrí el paraguas y me encaminé hacia el vehículo, abrí la puerta del copiloto y entré.

—Hola Madara—saludé a mi tío con "todas las ganas del mundo", nótese mi sarcasmo.

—Umm—me saludó de la misma forma y arrancó, en verdad me extrañaba mucho el hecho de que me hubiera venido a buscar, lo conocía demasiado bien y sé que algo se traía entre manos.

—¿Qué te traes?

—¿Qué me traigo de qué?—aunque me miró como si no entendiera a que me refería, sé que se estaba haciendo el idiota por lo que fruncí el ceño, no por nada vivo con él desde que tengo 8 años.

—No te hagas el idiota, tú no eres de los que se moleste en buscar a su sobrino al instituto—hablé con un toque de ironía, aquel tipo realmente me estresaba.

—No tenía nada que hacer—contestó con simpleza sin mirarme, obviamente no le creía nada—estaba lloviendo y sé que no te gusta la lluvia—volvió a hablar al notar que aquello no me convencía, pero si eso no la hacía ¡esto menos! No es como si Uchiha Madara se interesara en su tonto y despistado sobrino…pero él sabía porque yo detestaba tanto la lluvia, así que guardé silencio y miré por la ventana cuando recordé algo y me di cuenta de todo.

—¡Fuiste por los mellizos!—bufé mirándole acusadoramente, él se sorprendió pero decidió mantenerse tranquilo y serio por lo que no dijo nada en un intento de hacerme quedar como estúpido.

La cosa está en que, desde que tengo 8 años mi custodia se le entregó a mi tío por parte de madre: Uchiha Madara, un hombre entres los 30 y 35 años, no sé porque nunca me lo dice pero he calculado que por ahí va. En fin, si lo ves "por encima" es un hombre serio, calculador, frío, nada compasivo, muy arrogante y cruel; si lo conoces a fondo…es exactamente igual, si sigo con vida es por el poco cariño que me tiene solo por ser hijo de una de sus dos hermanas mayores. En fin, solo tiene pocas debilidades y son…

—Obito, ¿Qué club escogiste para este año?

—¿Eh?...ah, en el equipo de _basketball_—contesté sin apartar la vista de la ventana donde observaba la lluvia caer más fuerte en la calle.

—¿Y Hatake y los Nohara?—le miré curioso, él mantenía la vista al frente y se notaba serio –como siempre- pero ya había hecho una pregunta y ese era su límite de conversaciones conmigo.

—Kakashi también está en el equipo de _Basketball, _y los mellizos en el club de teatro.

Luego de eso, no preguntó mas, esto fue un record ¡me hiso dos preguntas! No es como si mi tío fuera la persona más sociable del mundo y mucho menos conmigo. Suspiré y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la enorme mansión, me bajé del auto, abrí el paraguas y entré. Los tres sirvientes nos recibieron pero me dio igual, pasé de largo a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, hubiera sido un buen momento para decirle a Madara lo del sábado, ya lo haría luego.

…

Ya era viernes y no le había dicho nada a mi tío, si no lo hacía ahora que me llevaba al instituto no podría hacerlo luego.

—Madara…—comencé a explicarle lo que nos dijo Minato-sensei, él parecía no percatarse de nada pero cuando llegué a lo de "apoyo económico", me fulminó con la mirada—no es tanto por mi Madara, es por los mellizos…—sé que di en el blanco con eso, mi tío me miró un momento y al parecer todo salió bien.

—De acuerdo, mañana iré…—suspiró y se estacionó—anda ya vete, se te hace tarde.

Y es que esa es una de las debilidades de mi tío: los mellizos, no comprendo cual es su obsesión con ellos dos, no sé qué trama ni que piensa pero con ellos cambia completamente…bueno no del todo, pero si se comporta de forma un poco diferente…

…

Ya es sábado y ya estamos todos reunidos en el café "Aves azules", en realidad fuimos los últimos en llegar lo cual hiso enojar a Kakashi y discutí un poco con él. En fin, estamos en una mesa que queda en todo el ventanal del lugar, los mellizos y Kakashi están de un lado de la mesa y Minato-sensei, Madara y yo del otro. Namikaze sacó una especie de planilla donde debíamos colocar los datos.

—Miembros—inició sacando un bolígrafo y comenzando a llenar los espacios en blanco— Uchiha Obito: guitarra y voz principal.

—¿¡Qué!?—Todos miramos al rubio con cierta desaprobación y sorpresa –menos mi tío-, es decir ¿yo? ¿Voz principal?

—Eres tu quien tiene la voz más centrada, por decirlo así, aunque no te preocupes es solo por poner algo—si era así, no le dimos importancia—Hatake Kakashi: bajo; Nohara Yamato: batería; Nohara Rin: teclado.: Namikaze Minato: Manager.

Comenzó a decirnos varias cosas, las ciudades que se recorrerían en el festival, las fecha estaban bien porque sería para la temporada de vacaciones así que no interrumpiría nuestro desempeño académico. Madara accedió a comprar nuevos instrumentos para cuando el festival comenzara, dijo que se ocuparía de todo lo que fuera gastos pero sé que no lo hará gratis, algo se trae y me preocupa mucho.

—Solo tendría que decírselo a mi padre, no creo que él tenga problemas—dijo Kakashi luego de terminar el café que había pedido estando en el lugar.

—Nosotros tendríamos que preguntarle a nuestro tutor…—los castaños desviaron la mirada a cualquier sitio, no podían asegurar que su tutor les permitiera participar, aunque no eran ningunos niños, ya de 17 años pero igual aquel hombre era muy extraño y no debían precipitarse, seguían siendo menores de edad.

—Por cierto, queda el nombre de la banda, ¿Qué nombre quieren?—eso fue lo mas difícil de todo; pasamos un rato discutiendo nombres, no llegamos a nada.

—¡Suficiente!—mi azabache tío se obstino y golpeo la mesa mirándonos hastiado de escucharnos, le quitó la hoja y el lapicero a Minato y escribió algo en el espacio donde debería estar el nombre de la banda.

—_Tsuki no Me_—leímos los cinco y luego miramos a Madara extrañados, este por su lado solo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando por el ventanal.

—"Ojo de luna"…a mí me gusta—sonrió dulcemente Rin, su hermano asintió en señal de afirmación.

—Me parece bien—espetó encogiéndose de hombros el peli plata.

—A mi igual—esta vez fue Minato-sensei yo di mi aprobación también y así quedó nuestro nuevo nombre.

Fue así como las cosas comenzaron, estaba casi todo listo, solo faltaba que a los mellizos los dejaran y que la fecha para el festival llegara…

**Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 3: Reunion

**Capitulo 3: Reunión**

Los días pasaban y pronto llegaría lo que sería la primera reunión de representantes con Kushina-sensei. Yo le informé de eso a mi tío, pareció ignorarme por lo que le deje la hoja con la información en su escritorio y me fui a mi cuarto a hacer lo que sea. En fin, a la hora de la cena bajé luego de ducharme y hacer mis deberes. Miré mi comida con aburrimiento, no tenía apetito y el silencio que siempre había era incomodo, mi tío y yo nunca fuimos muy cercanos pero por lo menos cuando yo era un niño tratábamos mas.

—Izuna vendrá en dos semanas—habló repentinamente sin mirarme, yo me sorprendí un poco y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Me alegraba saber que el más joven de mis tíos vendría, con él me llevo realmente mejor que con Madara. Luego de comer, iba a regresar a mi habitación pero antes de subir por las escaleras, me fije que estaba lloviendo; miré la ventana con ojos lúgubres, como detestaba la lluvia. Sentí una mirada sobre mí, pero no hiso falta que me girara para notar que era Madara, pude verle por el reflejo de la ventana.

—Buenas noches—dije antes subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi cuarto, mi tío no dijo nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de la reunión había llegado, mientras los jóvenes estaban en sus respectivos clubes sus familiares representativos se encontraban reunidos con su profesor guía. En este caso, en el salón de preparatoria 2 "B", estaban padres reunidos con la mujer de largo cabello rojizo.

—Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina-ttebane—se presentó la mujer sonriente, no hace calta mencionar que los adultos presentes se extrañaron de su frase al final de la oración.

—_¿Uzumaki?—_se repitió mentalmente el hombre de largo y quebrado cabello azabache, hacía años que no escuchaba ese apellido.

La mujer comenzó a hablar y preguntar quién era el padre de cada alumno y claramente todos respondían tranquilamente. Llegó el punto en el que se debía escribir en una hoja la dirección, los teléfonos, nombres y edad del representante; Kushina notó que todos eran padres menos dos personas, pero más le extrañó una que otra.

—Los padres de Nohara Yamato y Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi y Uchiha Obito por favor quédense, un profesor vendrá a platicarles algo con respecto a sus hijos—indicó la peli roja una vez la reunión acabó, los tres adultos se quedaron mientras los demás salían.

Madara observó a sus acompañantes, al hombre de hebras plateadas amarradas en una coleta y ojos negros ya lo conocía, era el padre de Kakashi: Hatake Sakumo. El otro, supuso que era el tutor de los gemelos, aquel hombre era muy extraño en apariencia, su cabello era largo negro y liso, su piel era blanca y sus ojos como de reptil. Por último volvió a ver a la peli roja, toda la reunión ella le dirigía molestas miradas, como reprochándole algo.

—Se puede saber, ¿Por qué me mira así?—se atrevió a preguntar mirando a Kushina de la misma manera.

—Usted escribió que tenía 31 años, ¿cierto?—preguntó la mujer mirándole seria, esa pregunta extrañó al Uchiha quien arqueó una ceja no comprendiendo a que venía eso.

—Sí, así es—afirmó mirándole serio pero extrañado, ¿Qué tenía de malo su edad?

—¿Qué clase de irresponsable tiene un hijo tan joven?—murmuró la Uzumaki aun mirando mal a Madara, Obito tenía 17 años de edad por lo tanto si sacaba bien cuentas lo hubiera tenido a los…—¡¿Qué clase de irresponsable tiene un hijo tan joven-ttebane?!

El casi grito de la mujer espantó un poco a los tres hombres presentes, Uchiha rápidamente cambio su expresión a una de enfado no comprendiendo la acusación.

—¡¿Haa?!—Arqueó una ceja manteniendo el ceño fruncido, esa mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas—¿De qué diablos está hablando?

Ambos comenzaron a discutir algo que prácticamente no tenía sentido, se dirigían frívolas miradas que chocaban de forma electrificante en el aire. Realmente, el azabache no entendía porque la mujer lo acusaba de eso, no tenía sentido, si tan solo le dejase hablar podría defenderse, pero recordó lo testarudos que eran los miembros de esa familia.

—Lamento la demora…—el rubio de ojos azules, entró al aula pues era él quien hablaría con los tres responsables de los chicos, pero solo se encontró con la Uzumaki y el Uchiha discutiendo—Kushina, Madara-san…

Los mencionados dejaron su discusión para mirar al rubio en la puerta, el de cabellos plateados suspiró aliviado de que llegara y acabara con esa absurda discusión. Namikaze, por su lado, se adentró al salón y preguntó a que venía aquello, no era propio de Kushina discutir con un representante.

—Así que es eso—el rubio soltó una leve risa confundiendo en sobre manera a la peli roja—en verdad lo siento Madara-san; Kushina, Madara no es el padre de Obito.

—¿Ah?—la peli roja abrió totalmente sus ojos mientras que el azabache sonreía de lado con superioridad.

—Fue un error que no se te informó, Madara-san es el tío de Obito. Los padres de Obito se llaman Naoko y Ryudara Uchiha, pero desde hace tiempo su tutoría paso a ser del hermano menor de su madre, los nombres similares son mera casualidad.

La peli roja quedó en blanco unos momentos, le había gritado sin razón aparente, bueno por un error de información. Uchiha cerró sus ojos aun sonriendo de lado esperando una reverencia y una disculpa por parte de Uzumaki, aunque esta nunca llegó, es más, cuando esta volvió en si tosió un poco y mantuvo la compostura.

—Igual, este hombre es muy joven para hacerse cargo de un adolescente—espetó ella cruzándose de brazos—en fin, a lo que viniste Minato.

—Kushina, no crees que Madara merece…

—No, a lo que viniste—el mencionado bufó con molestia e indignación, mientras que el rubio suspiró resignado, esa mujer no cambiaba pero aun así la adoraba, no por nada era su esposa.

—Bueno lo que vine a hablarles es sobre el festival de música. Sakumo-san, Orochimaru-san, supongo que los chicos ya les habrán mencionado algo; ya hable con Madara-san sobre el tema y él está de acuerdo e incluso nos ayudara de forma económica.

Minato explicó todo lo referente al festival, los viajes, las cosas que tendrían que hacer los cuatro jóvenes y que de ellos solo necesitaba su aprobación. Sakumo, estuvo de acuerdo pues ya Kakashi le había platicado el tema, pero por otro lado, Orochimaru no lucía conforme con aquella idea y todo acabó en un "lo pensaré" de su parte.

…

Ya a la hora de la salida, los cuatro jóvenes escuchaban lo ocurrido en la reunión por parte de Namikaze en el viejo salón de música, que ya se encontraba vacío pues ya se habían llevado los instrumentos. Los gemelos suspiraron y bajaron la cabeza, ya se esperaban esa respuesta de su "querido" tutor, posiblemente ni siquiera les diera el permiso y todo se derrumbaría en un dos por tres.

—Incluso hablé con él luego de la reunión—anunció llamando la atención de los Nohara rápidamente—verán, su tío trabaja también en esto de la música como ya sabrán, y ya tiene una banda participante para el festival.

—¿¡Qué~!?—exclamaron los cuatro.

—No puede ser, Orochimaru no…

—Lo siento Yamato, pero así es—el rubio frunció el ceño recordando las crueles palabras del peli negro ¿Cómo podía hablar así de los mellizos a su cargo? Que no era más que un simple hobby para ellos, que no se tomarían en serio ese trabajo.

…

En la entrada del instituto se encontraban dos hombres hablando seriamente, bueno uno de ellos hablaba y el otro escuchaba con una cínica sonrisa en los labios; era tan irónico escuchar esas palabras y mas viniendo de aquella persona, porque, Orochimaru estaba claro en el hecho de que Madara nunca en su vida se había preocupado por algo o alguien que no fuera él y en estos momento lo estaba haciendo y por dos personas que ni siquiera eran de su familia.

—Dime algo Madara, ¿por qué tanto interés en Yamato y Rin?—preguntó sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma viperina.

—Es por mi sobrino—respondió tranquilamente, sin demostrar emoción alguna ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Y de cuando acá eres tan caritativo?—preguntó con un tono sarcástico e irónico.

Los dos guardaron silencio, silencio que el mismo hombre pálido cortó añadiendo.

—Ellos se parecen a…

—¿Tanto miedo tienes a que ellos demuestren un gran talento?—interrumpió Uchiha mirándole de forma retadora—¿Qué pierdes con dejarlos participar?

—Bien, tú ganas Uchiha. Les daré el permiso, total, no llegaran muy lejos con esos dos…

Y sin decir más, cada uno se fue por su lado, Madara a hablar con Minato y buscar a Obito y Orochimaru a sus propios asuntos, a partir de ahora ya se había decretado una rivalidad entre _Tsuki_ _no_ _Me_ y _Shiro_ _Hebi_, una banda compuesta por cinco jóvenes cuyo representante era Orochimaru.

**Continuara… **

CHACHACHANNNNNN, D: mueran de curiosidad malditos…ok no ._. yo jamás trataría así a mis lectores (quizás a Kushina Uzumaki pero solo ella) (es broma linda yo te quiero mucho ;3) les agradezco muchos su comentarios y me gusta :'D Y por cierto yo me iba a ir de viaje y mis fics se iban a pausar temporalmente pero parece que ya no me voy u_u (T_T) viéndole el lado positivo, capitulo 4 el otro miércoles xDD jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado. Deje ciertas incógnitas como las del apellido Uzumaki, donde están los padres de Obito y que tiene Madara con los gemelos; bueno a lo mejor reveló alguna en el siguiente capítulo, no se hagan ideas que yo siempre las destruyo xD (sino pregúntenle a mi nee-chan Yuriko)

Nos leemos~


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El dolor y el apellido Uchiha van de la mano**

Los días habían transcurrido luego de aquella reunión, para los gemelos fue gran sorpresa el hecho de que Orochimaru aceptara dejarlos participar pero aun así el hecho de que este tenía una banda participante les ponía en cierto modo mal, las cosas se hacían difíciles desde ahora. En fin, ahora en la mansión Uchiha, Obito observaba a su tío revisando papeles en el comedor, lo que le extraño ya que siempre anda encerrado en la biblioteca haciendo esas cosas.

—Madara…

—¿Qué quieres?—atendió sin apartar la mirada de aquellos, al parecer, importantes papeles.

—¿Qué canción deberíamos presentar en la primera presentación?—preguntó estando recostado en la mesa, debía estar muy aburrido para dirigirle la palabra a su tío.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué opciones tienen?—como cosa rara le respondió, aunque no demostrara interés alguno; Obito por su lado se quedó pensativo, ahora que lo notaba no tenían muchas canciones para escoger y debía ser una letra original.

—La única original que tenemos es…—el menor susurraba algo pensativo cuando se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de su tío, por lo que se le quedó mirando curioso preguntándose quién sería el lunático que se atrevía a llamar a Madara mientras trabajaba.

—Hola Asahi—contestó Uchiha mayor, vio de quien se trataba por el identificador de llamadas.

—_Aniki, Madara, soy tu Aniki—_Madara alejó un poco el teléfono de su oído debido a los gritos de su hermano al otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres Asahi?

—_¿Ya no puedo llamar a mi hermanito para saber cómo está?_

—No, ¿Qué quieres?

—_Moh~ que cruel eres otouto…Bueno te llamaba porque Izuna va a tardar un poco más en llegar, veraz tuvo que ir a acompañar a su novia, parece que un familiar llegó de Estados Unidos y…_

—Sí, no me interesa, ¿Cuándo viene Izuna?

—_Que grosero eres, en fin él está en Osaka o va camino para allá, por lo que estará en Tokio en tres semanas más o menos…_

—Si eso es todo voy a colgar, estoy ocupado.

—_Supongo que si…oye sabías que el apellido de la novia de Izuna es…_

—Adiós—y sin darle a chance a su hermano que dijera algo más, cortó la llamada y volvió a su trabajo.

Obito, quien medio escuchó la conversación, comprendió que su tío Izuna tararía mas en llegar por lo que suspiró mas no preguntó nada, si Madara era así de indiferente con su hermano mayor sería peor con él. Se levantó y subió a su cuarto, donde se encerró, tomó su guitarra y comenzó a practicar algunos acordes.

—_Kimi ga waratta, ashitta wa ame kai?_ —suspiró un poco y dejó la guitarra de lado, precisamente Madara tenía que escribir una canción donde nombrara la lluvia, aunque, le gustaba esa canción, esa fue la única forma en la que su tío le demostró algo de cariño y lo ayudó un poco a aliviar el dolor.

Se giró a mirar la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, tomando un portarretratos que había sobre este, miró la imagen con cierta melancolía. En la imagen salía una mujer de cabello azabache bastante largo que llegaba a su espalda baja y unos brillantes ojos con el mismo color; a su lado un hombre más alto con el cabello negro también y resplandecientes ojos verde olivo, este por ultimo sostenía en sus hombros a un niño de unos seis o siete años de cabello negro. Los tres sonreían bastante felices, atrás de ellos se divisaba el parque de atracciones.

—A veces quisiera tanto haberme ido con ustedes.

—Vuelve a decir eso y te golpearé hasta dejarte inconsciente—la voz de su tío le asustó un poco por lo que dio un respingo, no había notado en qué momento había entrado. La mirada severa del mayor le estaba asustando en serio.

—Creí que estabas viendo papeles, como siempre lo haces.

—Ya terminé.

—¿Y solo por eso vienes a mi cuarto?

—Me hiciste una pregunta estando en el comedor—espetó tranquilamente, sentándose en la silla del escritorio cruzándose de brazos—, la única canción que tienen hasta ahora es _"Niwaka ame ni mo Makezu"_.

—No quiero que cantemos esa canción—sentenció mirando al mayor seriamente, en verdad eso le sorprendió un poco.

—¿Sigues temiéndole a la lluvia?

—No le temo, la odio.

—La odias porque le temes—Obito no rechistó, solo desvió la mirada—, tu odio nace del temor que le tomaste cuando Naoko y Ryudara murieron.

El azabache menor apretó sus ojos, su tío hablaba de aquello con tal tranquilidad que le causaba rabia ¿Cómo mencionaba la muerte de su hermana sin ápice de tristeza o compasión? Pero aunque él no lo supiera, incluso a Madara le dolía recordar que su hermana mayor estaba muerta, muerta desde hace ya nueve años.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Bastardo, ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Como si no te importara que ellos estén muertos—Uchiha menor se levantó de la cama con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando a su tutor con rabia y desprecio.

—Claro que me importa—se puso también de pie pero mantuvo la compostura—Naoko era mi hermana, no solo eras tú, también estábamos Izuna y yo ¿lo olvidas?

—Tú no lo entiendes…

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡También perdí a mi madre! ¡Luego perdí a mi padre! ¡Perdí a mi amada hermana! ¡Yo he sufrido más que tu y no me he desquitado con simple agua!

Así como hace nueve años, Obito guardó silencio sin dirigirle la mirada a su tío, él jamás se acercó a consolarlo, sufrió él solo sin ningún tipo de apoyo, lloró en silencio y aquella vivaz luz fue desapareciendo de sus azabaches ojos que heredo de su madre.

—_Okaa-san, no tarden tanto—pidió Obito de tan solo nueve años abrazándose con fuerza a su madre._

—_Ya verás que será rápido y cuando menos te des cuenta, tu padre y yo ya estaremos aquí—le sonrió con cariño Naoko—además Madara e Izuna estarán contigo para lo que necesites ¿verdad?_

—_No voy a consentir los caprichos de un niño, Naoko—espetó con aparente molestia el muchacho de veintidós años._

—_Yo si pondré de mi parte nee-chan—sonrió dulcemente el otro azabache de 17 años._

—_Naoko, debemos irnos ya. Pórtate bien Obito, hazle caso a Madara y a Izuna._

—_Hai, otoo-san._

El menor abrió los ojos, estos seguían cristalinos por las lágrimas, esa había sido la última vez que había visto a sus padres. La última vez que sonrió con tanta alegría, pues a partir de ahí la agonía, el dolor y la tristeza fueron llenando su corazón. Madara seguía mirándole con aquella seriedad tan típica de él, con esa tranquilidad que tanto detestaba, pero…Él nunca había sido así, no recordaba mucho pero su tío antes era un poco…diferente…

—_Madara, prométeme que siempre cuidaras de Obito—Uchiha menor abrió sus ojos extrañado de lo que su hermana susurró en su oído mientras le abrazaba._

—_Hai…_

Madara se acercó a su sobrino y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, este levantó la mirada extrañado por la acción, no comprendía a ese hombre por más que trataba.

—Obito, nacer con el apellido Uchiha es una maldición, como te habrás dado cuenta todos hemos sufrido de la peor manera—espetó mirándole serio pero ya no tan frío—. No te apoyé, no me acerqué y te dije "todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo" porque realmente no estaba ni seguro que podría soportarlo y lo único que pude hacer fue enseñarte a tocar la guitarra y escribirte una canción que de seguro odias…

—No la odio…

Quedaron en un breve silencio en la que se dedicaron la más mínima sonrisa, Obito no era muy expresivo que digamos con su tío y Madara mucho menos, aún así se podría decir que habían hecho las paces. Naoko y Ryudara ya podrían estar tranquilos donde sea que estén.

—Hablaré con los chicos y les diré que cantemos esa canción—añadió el menor sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—Me parece bien…

—Ah y Madara ¿podrías ayudarnos con eso de las canciones?

—Como me molestas mocoso—le miró un momento con desprecio pero luego su rostro se mostró más relajado—. De acuerdo, total ya me metí en esto.

…

En el viejo salón de música, Obito le platicaba a sus compañeros con respecto a lo que habló con su tío de las letras de las canciones, incluso, trajo consigo las partituras y la letra completa de _Niwaka ame ni mo Makezu _para irla ensayando desde ahora para estar más que listos para el festival.

—También dijo que este fin de semana iríamos a comprar los instrumentos—añadió el azabache quien se notaba mas sonriente de lo normal.

—Tu tío es genial Obito—sonrió con emoción la única chica en el grupo.

—Así es, dile que estamos realmente agradecidos con él—agregó el castaño sonriendo un poco.

—Estoy seguro que se emocionara mucho cuando se lo diga—susurró el Uchiha con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, realmente a Madara le emocionaría eso con el simple hecho de que venía de los gemelos —_claramente no se lo diré._

—Entonces a partir de ahora comenzaremos los ensayos—dijo Kakashi quien generalmente se mantenía callado.

—No se apresuren tanto, por ahora traten de dedicarse a sus estudioso—sugirió Minato con su común y amable tono de voz—, les avisaré cuando comiencen a darnos la información para el festival.

—¡Hai!

**Continuara….**

¡Hola! Aquí traje el capitulo cuatro y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lo de mi viaje no sé si sigue en pie, por lo que no se si suba capitulo la siguiente semana, cualquier cosa les aviso por conversación en privado. Ahora con respecto al fic, en el capitulo cinco ya comenzare a moverme con lo del festival .3. Si sigo aquí, el capitulo seis será el primer concierto. Espero les haya gustado :D, este capítulo fue como de relleno xDD para que sepan el porqué Obito odia la lluvia. Buenos nos leemos~ gracias por sus comentarios y me gusta.


	5. Capitulo 5:

**Capitulo 5: Conociendo a los rivales**

Los días seguían pasando, mi tío Izuna llegó de visita y en su estadía a aquí, la casa se sintió más animada. Me explicó que su novia tenía una hermana en USA y vino a Japón, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Unas semanas después, mi tío se fue, se quedó solo un mes; en fin, ahora nos encontrábamos en la mansión, los cuatro miembros de Tsuki no Me, nuestro manager y compositor, y por compositor me refiero a Madara, así es, él escribirá nuestras canciones.

—Pues están muy bien—nos felicitó Minato-sensei.

—No—negó mi tío sorprendiéndonos a todos—, no es estar bien, es tratar de hacerlo perfecto. Una vez más.

Recibir un alago de Madara ha sido la cosa más difícil del mundo, pero sé que es estricto para que tengamos oportunidad. Ahora, ensayábamos nuestro sencillo "No cederé ante la súbita lluvia", canción que escribió Madara para mi cuando perdí a mis padres por un accidente. Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, ahora, repetíamos la canción y una leve sonrisa de mi tío nos hiso entender que lo estábamos haciendo más que bien.

—El festival es en una semana y se dará a cabo en Akihabara, están lo suficientemente listos como para afrontar el primer desafío—espetó mi tío sacándonos sonrisas a todos, realmente teníamos oportunidad.

—Pasado mañana nos vamos a Akihabara, el primer concierto les espera—esta vez fue Minato quien nos habló—, los instrumentos serán enviados en un tren bala aparte, en el hotel donde nos hospedaremos podrán conocer a sus futuros contrincantes.

Los nervios y la emoción nos llenaban a los cuatro, era inevitable. Madara nos dedicó una media sonrisa, esas típicas de él, pero mucho más sinceras de lo normal, sonreí gustoso y nos dedicamos a ensayar otra vez.

…

El día para partir a Akihabara había llegado, arreglamos las maletas en mi casa, acomodamos como pudimos lo necesario en una maleta por cada uno y bolso de mano, igual Madara dijo que si nos faltaba algo él lo compraba, desde aquella conversación se ha vuelto comprensivo conmigo…o quizás solo es por los gemelos….mendigo viejo. En fin, estábamos todos en un tren bala privado para irnos a Akihabara, mirábamos a través de la ventana muy emocionados, hablando de lo que será todo a partir de ahora, en total, eran treinta y dos bandas participantes, es decir la cosa esta difícil.

Explicando cómo son las cosas, se realizan tres conciertos en distintas ciudades del país, luego de ello se realiza la primera eliminatoria, que consta en eliminar a dieciséis bandas en total; las dieciséis restantes, repetirán el mismo procedimiento de eliminación: tres conciertos y luego solo quedan ocho bandas, se sigue a cuatro y así hasta llegar a dos bandas finales. Las dos finales se debatirán en cinco conciertos en Tokyo y la ganadora, gana un contrato con una empresa musical para un CD y gira internacional.

—No entiendo porque siempre decías que Madara-san era malvado, a mi me parece una buena persona—comentó con su típica dulzura la única chica.

—Concuerdo—apoyó Yamato.

—Jeje bueno quizás es algo diferente ahora—sonreí nervioso, luego le dirigí una asesina mirada a mi tío, condenado viejo este.

—¿Qué lees Kakashi?—preguntó Rin a mi amigo peli plata quien estaba leyendo algo en su IPad.

—La cantante famosa "Kari", regresó de Estados Unidos para ser jueza de los conciertos del festival—nos explicó Kakashi, sabía de quien hablaba, era una ídolo que se fue a Estados Unidos y se hiso famosa, ahora es una reconocida cantante mundialmente famosa.

Los tres nos emocionamos aun mas al saber que ella sería parte del jurado, no solo era hermosa se veía más joven de lo que ya era, sino que era una cantante muy famosa, talentosa y única. Sinceramente sus canciones me gustan mucho y además, Kakashi leyó que el primer concierto abrirá con ella.

…

Ya habíamos llegado y nos encontrábamos hospedados en el hotel que se asignó para los concursantes. A los chicos y a mí se nos otorgó una habitación, a Minato con Madara otra, y a Rin otra que compartiría con alguna chica de otra banda que fuese más de chicos como la nuestra. Por ahora solo nos dedicamos a arreglar las cosas, solo nos quedaríamos una semana, que es lo que duraremos en cada ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La castaña entró a lo que sería su habitación, vio una maleta por lo que supuso que sería de su compañera, pues le informaron que estaría con una chica de una banda llamada "_Kami to Tenshi_", se podía traducir como _Dioses y ángel,_ le buscó con la mirada pero no la divisaba así que se adentró del todo al departamento.

—Tú debes ser Nohara Rin—escuchó una voz tras sí, al girarse, se encontró a una hermosa chica de corto cabello azulado y unos bonitos ojos anaranjados.

—Así es, usted debe ser Yutaka Konan-san—le miró con una de sus dulces sonrisas a lo que la peli azul asintió.

—Puedes llamarme Konan, no hay problema.

—Bien, puedes llamarme Rin.

Las dos comenzaron a hablar un rato y se llevaron realmente bien, Konan aclaró que ella y su banda eran de Kyoto, sus dos compañeros eran primos y ella su amiga de infancia, la idea de formar una banda vino por parte de una mujer que los escuchó una vez y les ofreció esa oportunidad de participar. Rin también explicó su parte de la historia, ellas iban a tener una rivalidad bastante sana y de por medio una buena amistad.

…

Las dos chicas bajaron al living del hotel, donde se encontraron con los otros tres miembros de _Tsuki no Me_ y los dos de _Kami to Tenshi_, que eran un peli naranja de ojos azules y un peli rojo de ojos metálicos, por lo que dijo Konan, se llamaban Nagato y Yahiko. Ellos, ya habían iniciado una plática amistosa con Obito y los demás, realmente ambas bandas se llevarían bien.

—Me alegra saber que ya socializan con otras bandas—apareció Minato en compañía del mayor de los Uchiha.

—Vaya, no puede ser—en el living se escuchó una voz femenina que no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos jovencitas—¡Madara Uchiha!

—Ja, pero que curioso, si es Mei Terumi—comentó con una media sonrisa el nombrado al ver a la mujer peli roja.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron irónicas sonrisas, tenían muchos años sin verse ya hora se encontraban en un festival musical, lo cual era muy irónico, porque la última vez que si vieron fue en uno.

—Mei-san, ¿lo conoce?—preguntó el chico de hebras naranjas.

—Así es, era un compañero de la universidad—aclaró la mujer con su típica y cautivadora sonrisa sensual—, tu cabello a crecido y te has vuelto más apuesto.

—Supongo que digo lo mismo—contestó al alago sonriendo aun de lado, confundiendo un poco a Minato y los jóvenes.

—Así que ya están aquí—aquella voz heló por completo a los gemelos, era la serpentina voz de Orochimaru.

—Orochimaru-san…—murmuraron los castañoss mirándole con cierto temor.

Junto a él, aparecieron otros cinco jóvenes, uno de cabello grisáceo y ojos negros tras unos lentes, una chica azabache de ojos claros, un par de gemelos de piel pálida y una chica de cabellos naranjas algo baja de estatura. Los chicos sabían que el peli gris era el hijo adoptivo de Orochimaru –a diferencia de ellos, no era un tutor sino su padre- cuyo nombre es Kabuto, y la chica de cabello oscuro era Anko Mitarashi, su sobrina.

—Así que esta es la peste contra la que competiremos—habló burlonamente la peli naranja.

—No seas cruel Tayuya—comentó con cinismo uno de los gemelos.

—Y a se darán cuenta que lo son en el concierto—completó el otro y ambos comenzaron a reír.

—¿Si acaso tienen compositor?—preguntó con cierto sarcasmo el hombre de cabello largo y negro.

—Claro que lo tienen—habló impetuoso Madara, quien miraba a Shiro Hebi cruzado de brazos, realmente esos mocosos no le agradaban para nada.

—Ya veremos que tan lejos podrán llegar—dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

—Sakon, Ukon, dejen de perder el tiempo con la basura y vámonos a ensayar—espetó con crueldad Tayuya antes de que la banda se retirase, dejando algo impactados y molestos a _Tsuki no Me y Kami to Tenshi_.

—Pero que personas más groseras—bufó Mei bastante molesta por su actitud, ya se daban de la gran cosa.

Todos quedaron en rotundo silencio, los gemelos Nohara tenían cierta mirada de angustia y el resto de molestia, con el ceño fruncido y una gélida mirada, en especial ambos Uchiha. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos pensativos, Namikaze supuso que si eran tan engreídos y los trataban de tal forma, debían ser buenos tocando. Rin sabía que Anko era realmente amarga y cruel cuando se lo proponía, incluso le había tratado mal infinidad de veces…y Kabuto, bueno siempre aprovechaba para meterse como pudiera con su hermano, incluso una vez acabaron a los golpes, y la culpa acabó sobre Yamato.

—¿Pasó algo Mei?—apareció un muchacho, en realidad parecía muy joven para ser un hombre de veinticinco años, pues tenía una simpática carita de niño, sus ojos eran de un tono rosáceo y uno de ellos tenía una curiosa cicatriz que le atravesaba.

—No es nada Yagura, solo conocimos gente insoportable—contestó con algo de molestia la peli roja—. Bueno volviendo a nuestra conversación, veo que ya socializaron con mis chicos, _Kami to_ _Tenshi_: Yahiko, Konan y Nagato. Y él es nuestro compositor, Yagura Kirigakure.

—Es un placer.

—Ellos son _Tsuki no Me: _mi sobrino Obito, Kakashi, Yamato y Rin—presentó el azabache mayor—, y el molesto rubio es Minato, su manager.

—¡Oye!—se quejó infantilmente Namikaze.

Ambas bandas decidieron ir a un café para platicar un poco, los cuatro adultos se sentaron en una mesa aparte, los chicos en la IPAD de Kakashi comenzaron a ver quiénes serían las bandas participantes en la página oficial del festival, ellos ya estaban registrados y sus logos era apreciable así como imágenes con sus miembros, para que la gente les fuera conociendo desde un principio.

—…"Podemos apreciar que los jueces de esta competencia musical serán la reconocida cantante: Kari, el famoso escritor de novelas Jiraiya y la actriz Tsunade…"—leía el chico de hebras naranja en el objeto digital, los demás se notaron bastante ansiosos, esas personas eran mundialmente conocidas.

—Tsunade Senju, es la prima del director ¿no?—cuestionó Kakashi algo curioso.

—Cierto—afirmó Yamato.

—¿Ustedes estudian en Konoha High School?—preguntó con notable impresión Nagato, los cuatro miembros de "Ojo de Luna" asintieron—, vaya, eso quiere decir que conocen a nuestra tía Kushina Uzumaki.

—¿Kushina-sensei es su tía?—preguntaron esta vez algo impresionados.

—Así es—afirmó Yahiko—. Ella nos dijo que estaba trabajando ahí como profesora, vaya que casualidad.

—Además de que la esposa del director se llama Mito Uzumaki, su hermana mayor—agregó el peli rojo sonriendo levemente.

—¿¡Eh~!?

…

Los cuatro adultos estaban en otra mesa apartados, Mei había explicado lo mismo con respecto a los jueces, Madara miraba algo impresionado –sin demostrarlo mucho- a Minato, ahora entendía varias cosas: la loca de Kushina era hermana de Mito, vaya que el mundo era muy pequeño. En fin, no le dio gran importancia a eso.

—La apertura del show la hará Kari—añadió Terumi, Namikaze escuchaba las canciones de esa mujer, era realmente increíble y tenía una voz hermosa, era entendible porque tenía tantos fanáticos en todo el mundo; mientras, Uchiha nunca le dio importancia a dedicarse a escucharla por lo que la emoción no le llegó ni un poco.

—Volviendo al tema de Orochimaru, es decir, Shiro Hebi actúa como si fueran la gran cosa sin siquiera haber escuchado a las demás bandas—alegó con cierta molestia el rubio.

—Tienen sus razones—masculló Madara—, Orochimaru trabaja en una industria musical, por lo que me contaron los gemelos una vez, Kabuto Yakushi, su hijo adoptivo y el chico de cabello gris, ganó un premio regional a la mejor composición y letra de una canción, mientras que Anko Mitarashi, la de cabello azabache y su sobrina, tiene una voz muy buena y es conocida en Tokyo, Osaka y Odaiba.

Mei y Minato quedaron un poco pasmados por la explicación del azabache, realmente parecía una competencia difícil; recobraron la compostura y dieron un suspiro, igual había oportunidad entre 32 bandas para pasar a la siguiente ronda…eso era algo. Yagura, quien estuvo callado todo el rato, suspiró y dio un sorbo a su taza de café _mocaccino, _miró a los otros tres con semblante serio y un poco pensativo.

—Shiro _Hebi, Blue Lightning y Ume_, son las tres bandas de las cuales debemos preocuparnos—espetó el oji rosado con tranquilidad cuando acabó su café ganándose la atención de los otros tres—, pero si estamos aquí es porque ambas bandas tienen talento ¿no?

Los otros tres sintieron, Yagura tenía razón, no estaban ahí porque los chicos fueran unos simples novatos, ellos tenían talento.

—Entonces dejen de preocuparse, primero los jueces son un escritor y una actriz, impresionarlos será algo difícil pero no imposible; con respecto a Kari, ella si es importante de dar una gran impresión, su validación es la más importante por lo que no solo se trata de cómo toquen los chicos sino también la letra que escriba, ¿no, Uchiha-san?—agregó mirando al nombrado, este tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, no por molestia sino porque también dependía de él el éxito de los chicos y no se esperaba que su "trabajo" llegara a ser tan importante.

—Así es—respondió volviendo a su faceta tranquila.

—Tenemos 5 días para el concierto, lo mejor será que los chicos ensayen y no se esfuercen—habló la peli roja—, si se esfuerzan mucho los nervios les ganaran y no lo harán bien.

A cinco días del primer concierto, las cosas se tornaban bastante serias y duras, ya habían conocido a la banda rival y como dijo Yagura una de las mejores, y aunque no lo mencionaran, Kami to Tenshi no se quedaba para nada atrás ¿Qué le depara el destino a Tsuki no Me? ¿Serán capaces de pasar la primera ronda?_ ¿_Ganaran la impresión de "Kari"? Muchas cosas pasaran en el camino que apenas empieza para nuestros jóvenes músicos.

**Continuara…**

Me siento como el narrador de Pokémon xD ok no bueno espero que les haya gustado n_n los dejaren en tensión un mes porque si me voy de viaje el sábado xD lo siento mucho, tendrán un tiempo para hacerse cualquier idea y luego yo regresare para destruirlas muajajajaja ok no ._.7 gracias por leer, los quiero mucho :'D sayonara~

PD: si, incluí a Yagura, ¿y qué ¬¬?

PD2: lo hice más largo que los otros para compensar el tiempo que me voy

PD3: Los ojos de Yahiko en el manga son azules


End file.
